


No card

by ifreet



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's birthday, in celebration of dessert_first's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessert_first](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dessert_first).



Cho glanced at Jane's couch-turned-nest on his way to Lisbon's office with the Decker files. He'd guessed correctly: three new sudoku books lay on the floor, surrounded by shreds of paper. He hadn't guessed the box of tea -- Van Pelt must have been frustrated trying to figure out something more thoughtful than the sudoku. Between his not seeming to want much and his having the means to obtain nearly anything he _did_ want on his own, Jane was not an easy man to shop for. He handed the files to Lisbon and dropped his own addition to the puzzle book collection on top of Jane's sprawled form on his way to his desk.

Jane oofed but opened his eyes and immediately tore into the wrapping. "Ken ken," he read with a slight note of surprise. Cho quietly chalked up a victory. "Really?"

"Figured you'll get bored with sudoku eventually."

"You underestimate how interesting sudoku is, but thank you." Jane had looked directly at him and slightly fumbled on the thanks. Cho let slip a small smile then turned away to his computer. Two.

***

Kimball was transferring the take away onto plates -- Patrick liked to do things 'right' and had definite ideas of what that meant, and Kimball had developed an unfortunate habit of humoring him. Patrick let himself in, and Kimball shook his head. He hadn't given him a key, but he wasn't all that surprised that he'd decided it was time he had one.

"Hi," Patrick said. He walked directly to Kimball, no strolling or meandering. Kimball set down the spoon and turned. Patrick's hands closed on his hips, and he kissed him.

Patrick's mouth was warm and demanding and tasted faintly of Bergamot. His hands held fast to Kimball's hips, all his attention focused on the kiss. His own hands slid under Patrick's jacket, up the smooth cloth of his vest, to pull him closer. Patrick was fond of saying there was nothing so attractive as someone who pays attention; like many of his proclamations, it was only irritating because it was true. Patrick paid attention as his inquisitive tongue teased and tested, seeking new information and putting it to immediate use.

Kimball was ready to forget dinner, when Patrick leaned back, toying with the tie. "You said it was too extravagant."

"It is." The tie was plain, dark, at a glance little different than any of his other ties. But it'd been a gift from Jane, so he bet it'd cost at least ten times as much. Wearing anything so far outside his means looked wrong, invited questions -- and would encourage Patrick. But. "Doesn't mean I don't like it."

Patrick smiled one of his startlingly open smiles, then kissed him again, brief but fierce. He pulled away and shifted his attention to the food. "You went to the place on Seventh."

"Yes." Not his favorite restaurant, even just among carry out restaurants, but he knew Patrick liked it. And maybe he seemed difficult to buy for, hard to please and harder to surprise, but in the end, he wanted to know someone was paying attention to him, too. And that, he could do. 


End file.
